50 raisons de vivre
by TeamLouis
Summary: 'J'ai besoin de faire cette liste, pour partager tous ces moments avec toi, avant, enfin tu sais, la fin..." Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** j'ai mis T, uniquement parce que je ne savais pas quoi mettre.

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation entre Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, du boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif. Et toutes les âmes sensibles, fleur bleue, et romantiques comme moi, abstenez-vous, car cet un OS vraiment émouvant.

**Note : le texte ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que le traduire.**

1. Etre bourré.

« -Hey ! Harry ! »

Louis rit, le regardant, et posa une main sur son genou pour attirer l'attention de son cadet loin des corps qui se déhanchaient devant lui, tandis que les deux hommes les regardaient hébétés, assis sur un canapé miteux.

« -Lou ! Lou ! s'exclama Harry, par-dessus les sons forts de la musique, riant comme si ce surnom était la chose absolue la plus drôle du monde. »

La quantité d'alcool absorbée par les deux jeunes durant la dernière heure aurait pu assommer un éléphant, ce qui, par conséquent, rendait tout absolument hilarant pour eux.

Louis s'arrêta un instant, l'air pensif.

« -Promets-moi que tu ne me regarderas pas comme ça si je dois mourir. »

Harry tourna la tête, confus.

« -Mais tu ne vas pas mourir ?

-Non, non. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me regardes comme ça, expliqua le plus âgé, avant de se remettre à rire.

-Hey, Louis ? demanda Harry, regardant l'autre garçon malicieusement.

-Ouais ? »

Le plus jeune ne regarda même pas la foule présente autour d'eux avant de dire.

« -Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? Là ? Maintenant ? »

Et de fondre sur les lèvres de son ainé, sans attendre de réponse.

2. Se réveiller dans un endroit différent de celui où l'on croit s'être endormi.

« -Putain, gémit Louis en se tenant la tête quand il se redressa. »

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était sur l'herbe, dans le jardin d'il-ne-savait-plus-quel-pote chez qui il avait passé la soirée. Il vit Harry un peu plus loin, allongé dans un buisson, qui semblait beaucoup trop pointu pour être confortable, la bouche ouverte avec de la bave sur son menton.

Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient défoncé la gueule un peu plus que prévu.

3. Manger une boîte entière de Fruity Pebbles au petit-déjeuner.

Louis regarda son cinquième et dernier bol de Fruity Pebbles et plissa son nez quand il sentit son estomac se retourner sous la quantité de nourriture ingéré. Il n'avait plus faim, mais il venait de commencer cette liste et il était sûr que l'enfer aller y mettre fin.

4. Avoir un tatouage.

« -Putain, Harry, ça va faire mal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Louis nerveusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en regardant l'aiguille qu'un gros monsieur était sur le point d'appuyer sur son poignet.

-Oui mon ange, mais je sais que tu peux le faire…, murmura le plus jeune à son oreille, avant d'embrasser son épaule.

-Donc, vous voulez ''bravery'', c'est ça ? demanda le tatoueur une dernière fois à Louis, l'aiguille se rapprocha dangereusement de sa peau. »

Il déglutit une fois de plus, et hocha la tête, avant de fermer ses yeux.

Ca valait le coup.

5. Ne pas mourir vierge.

« -Louis, tu es sûr à ce sujet ? Ce n'est pas juste une connerie sur ta liste, c'est… »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« -C'est beaucoup plus que ça. »

Il baissa ses yeux sur le torse nu de Louis, ses mains glissant timidement sur son corps.

« -Harry. J'ai presque dix-huit ans et je vais mourir. Mais je ne vais pas mourir vierge. Nous sortons ensemble depuis huit mois! Les gens de notre âge l'auraient fait depuis longtemps déjà. Nous devons le faire maintenant, avant que je ne puisse plus. Je vais m'affaiblir, Harry, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'arrête ça. S'il te plait mon cœur, viens, j'ai envie de toi. Je veux tout de toi…

-Très bien…, souffla Harry. »

Il embrassa le cou de Louis et rejoignit rapidement ses lèvres.

« -Très bien…, répéta-t-il. »

6. Rencontrer The Script.

« -Non, je ne pense pas que vous comprenez les gars. Ils sont tiennent juste là et putain de merde, comment sont mes cheveux ? Mes vêtements sont froissés ? Putain. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dormir dans la voiture. Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont littéralement devant moi ! Ok, ok, je ne sais pas quoi leur dire… »

Louis divaguait, fixant désespérément ses vêtements à la recherche d'un défaut, et regardant ses amis d'un œil sauvage. Les quatre autres se foutaient tout simplement de lui.

« -Arrêtez ! gémit-il, avançant sa lèvre inférieure pour faire la moue. Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

-Sois juste toi-même mon pote ! dit Niall en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est difficile de ne pas t'aimer avec tes conneries, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement, avec cependant une once de sincérité dans le regard. »

Louis était cette personne. Celle que vous essayer de détester sans jamais y arriver. Les gens pensaient que c'était Liam qui avait ce rôle dans le groupe, mais tous savaient que c'était faux.

Louis était spécial.

7. Faire du saut à l'élastique.

« -Tiens-moi bien, amour, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire sans toi…, murmura Louis, quand ils arrivèrent en haut, le vent sifflant dans leurs oreilles. »

Il luttait pour marcher correctement avec Harry accroché à son harnais. Son petit-ami avait insisté pour ne faire qu'un avec lui, alors ils allaient sauter ensemble.

« -Crois-moi, je ne peux pas te tenir plus fort, souffla le plus jeune, en essayant de ne pas regarder en bas.

-Bien, nous sommes arrivés. N'oubliez pas les consignes. Vous êtes prêts les gars ? demanda leur instructeur, saisissant la corde pour les accrocher en toute sécurité.

-Oui, répondit Louis pour eux deux, gagnant un coup sur le bras de la part d'Harry, plus vraiment confiant.

-Quand vous serez prêt, leur dit leur instructeur, souriant pour les encourager. »

Ils comptèrent jusque trois et sautèrent, sentant le vent traverser leurs cheveux. Ils volaient ensemble, et Louis se demanda ce que tomber amoureux signifiait à la fin.

8. Faire quelque chose de fou avec mes cheveux.

« -Eau de Javel ? Louis ? Zayn ? Vous avez tué quelqu'un les gars ? demanda Harry en les regardant marcher dans la chambre. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour nettoyer le corps ?

-Tu le sais. Niall ne peut tout simplement pas se taire, plaisanta Louis, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Non, en fait, je veux blanchir mes cheveux et Zayner ici présent s'est porté volontaire pour le faire avec moi.

-Le bénévolat donne l'impression que c'était mon idée, répondit Zayn, espiègle. D'ailleurs, je ne fais qu'un bout de mes cheveux. J'ai fait une raie pour les séparer. »

Louis acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« -Je voulais juste faire quelque avec mes cheveux, tu sais, avant de les perdre tous. »

Harry eut de nouveau envie de pleurer à ces mots, quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent ces derniers temps, quand il passait son temps libre loin de Louis, mais il avait fait une promesse. Il aurait pu faire une fausse promesse, mais il savait que c'était important pour son petit-ami. Alors il sourit, et prit l'eau de Javel, comme si c'était une routine habituelle.

9. Avoir un chiot.

« -Toc, toc, dit Harry en rentrant dans la chambre de Louis, sans attendre son approbation. »

Il retint un sourire quand il remarqua que le garçon dormait, recroquevillé au dessus de ses couvertures. Il se fatiguait facilement ces derniers temps, et même si la raison était horrible, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable quand il était endormi comme ça. Le paquet qu'il tenait se tortillait dans ses bras, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, aussi il déchira le papier et déposa le petit labrador chocolat sur le lit. Le chiot s'approcha immédiatement de Louis, léchant son visage et exigeant de l'attention. Louis sursauta et regarda, extrêmement confus, le petit chiot qu'il commença à caresser.

« -Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, levant ses yeux vers le visage souriant d'Harry. »

Un petit sourire trouva place sur son visage et il éclata de rire que le chiot lécha sa joue.

« -Baci, dit Harry. Ca veut dire ''baisers'' en italien.

-Le nom lui va bien. Et à qui est-elle ? demanda Louis, en secouant joyeusement les oreilles du chien.

-Euh, en fait, elle est à toi maintenant, répondit Harry, souriant timidement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. »

Louis n'émit pas de cris aigus, d'accord ?

10. Se baigner à poil.

« -C'est pas cool, les gars ! Mes parents pourraient se réveiller et me tuer ! murmura Liam, dont la voix était criarde. »

Il regarda désespérément ses quatre amis qui avaient rapidement enlevé leurs vêtements avant de sauter dans sa piscine. Il jeta des regards nerveux à sa maison, s'assurant qu'aucune lumière ne s'était allumée.

« -Tais-toi et admire la vue, Payne ! cria Louis, tirant sa langue avant de plonger dans l'eau. »

11. Aller à la plage spontanément.

« -On va à la plage ! Prends des vêtements de rechange ! cria Zayn, tirant Louis du canapé et le poussant vers sa chambre.

-Je peux me changer, d'abord ? demanda Louis en regardant son caleçon.

-Je suppose, soupira son ami, sarcastique.

-Ils sont où les autres ? Ils viennent avec nous ?

-Ils sont dans la voiture alors dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta Zayn, poussant une dernière fois son ami vers la porte de sa chambre. »

12. Faire de la voile.

« -Sais-tu vraiment ce que tu fais, Lou ? ricana Harry en voyant son petit-ami rire et jouer avec les voiles du bateau qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de manœuvrer.

-Bien sûr que non ! As-tu été attentif durant la leçon ? Je ne crois pas, non ! s'exclama joyeusement Louis. »

Parce que vraiment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était toujours amusant, il pouvait encore sentir le vent et la brise de la mer, alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait plus tôt ?

« -J'étais certainement plus attentif que toi ! cria Harry pour se faire entendre du vent. »

Il arriva derrière Louis et le chatouilla pour lui faire lâcher prise, se donnant ainsi une petite chance de reprendre les rênes.

« -Non ! rit Louis, chassant ses mains et se tournant pour sourire à Harry, oubliant momentanément ce qu'ils faisaient. »

Harry se rappela qu'il était venu jusque lui pour l'embrasser, et que le bateau était juste une sorte de prétexte.

13. L'embrasser sous l'eau.

« -J'adore ça, soupira Louis, flottant sur le dos devant Harry, qui était devenu son petit-ami protecteur, agenouillé à ses côtés, une main sous son dos pour le retenir. »

C'était agréable, vraiment. Le silence était tombé entre les deux, et ils sentaient les rayons du soleil embrassaient leurs peaux nues. C'était leur dernière nuit dans cette maison au bord de la mer, et Louis voulait rester dans l'eau jusque la dernière minute. Et ce que Louis voulait, Harry le voulait aussi.

« -Tu sais que nous n'avons pas encore fait la dernière chose de ta liste, chose qui nous devons faire ici ? dit sournoisement Harry, s'abaissant pour que son corps entier soit sous l'eau clair.

-Vraiment ? demanda Louis, souriant légèrement. »

Il changea de position et s'accroupit sur le sable, à côté d'Harry.

« -Mais tu sais, il me semble avoir oublié ce que c'était… affirma-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

-Je vais te le rappeler, chuchota Harry, en posant ses mains sur la taille de Louis, frôlant ses lèvres. Prends une profonde inspiration, amour…, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Louis mit ses mains sur les pommettes saillantes de son petit-ami, avant que celui-ci ne les plonge tous les deux sous l'eau.

14. Nager avec des dauphins.

« -Alors je peux simplement prendre sa nageoire ? Ca ne va pas lui faire mal ? demanda Louis, ses doigts parcourant avec précaution la peau du dauphin.

-Oui monsieur. Elle va certainement bouger un peu, parce qu'elle veut jouer avec vous, nager avec vous. Ca serait bien, non ? dit la dresseuse. »

Louis rit au lieu de répondre, un peu essoufflé, puis mit ses mains en avant, saisissant le dauphin. Sa mère lui sourit tendrement, de là où elle était assise, son appareil photo étanche en main, les pieds ballants dans l'eau.

« -Souris ! dit-elle pour attirer son attention et ainsi prendre une photo.

-Maman, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne veuilles pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-il, en riant plus fort lorsque le dauphin commença à nager, le trainant derrière lui. »

Il avait l'impression d'être encore un enfant, cette même joie l'emporta entièrement.

« -C'est pour toi, Boo ! répondit-elle, prenant encore plus de photos. »

Harry serait carrément bouleversé si elle ne lui ramenait pas ces souvenirs, il était déjà suffisamment perturbé de ne pas avoir pu venir.

« -Tu vas devoir amener les filles ici ! dit Louis, sachant combien elles auraient aimé. »

Elles étaient censées venir, mais Phoebe ne sachant toujours pas nager, leur mère n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un se sente exclu. Alors elle avait gardé ce moment seulement pour elle et son fils, et Louis n'avait pas discuté, parce qu'il était le seul garçon et que ça lui était égal.

« -Promis, répondit-elle. »

Elle prit une autre photo de son fils, son fils qui riait aux éclats. Elle garderait celle-ci pour elle, juste pour avoir quelque chose de Louis, lui permettant de tenir le coup. Quelque chose qui était définitivement à elle.

15. Tirer avec un revolver.

« -Ok, ça me fait flipper, marmonna Zayn, son emprise crispée sur le pistolet lorsqu'il le porta à l'hauteur de ses yeux et visa la cible dans le champ de tir.

-Allez ! insista Louis, le regardant attentivement. »

Quand il entendit le coup de feu, même à travers le casque antibruit qu'ils portaient, il sourit et leva son arme vers la cible d'un corps humain, et appuya sur la gâchette, qui émit un bang satisfaisant. Il l'attint en pleine tête, et Zayn et Harry ne savaient pas s'il fallait être fier et terrifié.

16. Créer une capsule temporelle pour Hazza.

Louis regarda sa chambre désespérément, serrant dans ses mains la boîte qu'il avait lui-même décorée. Elle était complètement recouverte de griffonnages, de ses paroles préférées et de choses qu'il aimait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il fallait mettre dedans. Il savait qu'Harry ne remarquerait pas si les choses qui étaient importantes pour eux deux disparaissaient de sa chambre. Ils n'étaient presque jamais ici et Louis ne serait plus longtemps à la maison de toute façon. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, en pensant à Harry et à leur vie ensemble, et à ce qu'il voulait pour que son petit-ami se souvienne de tout ça.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa chambre et remarqua l'affiche du film ''Love Actually''. Ils l'avaient vu à leur premier rendez-vous. Louis sourit tendrement face aux souvenirs, et plaça la boîte sur son lit. Il dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le poster, et réussit finalement à l'attraper après maintes efforts. En le regardant une dernière fois, il vit une larme s'écraser sur le papier. Il secoua la tête, sortant cette peur qui le tenaillait, et commença à plier soigneusement l'affiche qu'il mit au fond de la boîte.

Ce début le motiva pour continuer.

Il alla dehors une fois sa boîte remplie, beaucoup plus lourde que prévue, et se rendit près du seul arbre du jardin, où il creusa un trou. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps que les autres fois, mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Harry, ou aux autres garçons, de l'aide. Non, il devait le faire tout seul. Agenouillé, attentif, il plaça la boîte dans le sol et regarda les paroles écrites sur le devant, l'arrière, et le centre de la boîte.

_Comme des étoiles brûlant des trous à travers l'obscurité, effleurant le feu comme l'eau salée dans mes yeux. Vous étiez à un centimètre du bord de ce lit, je te traine en arrière, endormi._

Les larmes qui atterrirent sur la boîte le surprirent, et il se leva précipitamment du sol humide, et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

17. Faire un don de 100 livres ou plus pour une association.

« -Boo Bear, tu es sûr ? demanda sa mère, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Louis, qui survolait de son le bouton bleu vif ''faire un don''. »

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois.

« -Oui, maman. C'est seulement la moitié, je te l'ai déjà dit. L'autre moitié est pour les filles, d'accord ?

-C'est beaucoup d'argent, je veux juste que tu sois sûr. Ta liste avait dit seulement une centaine de livres. »

Louis sourit fièrement au numéro à quatre chiffres.

« -Ouais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je faisais ça pour l'université, maman. C'est pour les enfants. »

Et il appuya sur le bouton.

_Merci pour votre don de £7547 pour le Teenage Cancer Trust_

18. Monter dans un taxi et crier ''Suivez cette voiture !''

« -Harry ! rit Louis, agitant sa main dans les rues de Londres pour héler un taxi.

-Louis, tu dois avoir l'air paniqué et pressé ! insista son petit-ami, changeant complètement de visage et agitant sa main frénétiquement. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu étais meilleur que moi pour le drame ! le taquina-t-il, avant de laisser échapper ses éclats de rire quand un taxi se gara à côté d'eux. »

Louis grimpa vivement dans le taxi, Harry derrière lui, et pointa du doigt la voiture la plus proche et cria.

« -Suivez cette voiture ! »

Le chauffeur de taxi avait l'air de vouloir faire exactement ce qu'on lui disait, c'était juste avant que les deux adolescents explosent de rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel, presque tendrement et leur demanda.

« -Vous allez où, messieurs ? »

19. Chanter pour quelqu'un choisi au hasard dans la rue.

« -Niall, ce gars-là, murmura Louis, tandis que son ami grattait quelques accords au hasard sur sa guitare, marchant dans les rues de Londres. »

Il pointa subtilement du doigt un homme au téléphone, l'air bien trop occupé. Niall hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre, avant qu'ils ne commencent à chanter, faisant exprès des fausses notes.

« -_Chaque jour est si merveilleux, et soudainement, il devient difficile de respirer. De temps en temps, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en sécurité, je me sens si honteux. Je suis beau, peu importe ce qu'ils disent, les mots ne peuvent pas m'abattre._ »

L'homme les regarda et essaya de contourner les deux garçons, en vain, car ils lui barraient la route. Il réussit finalement, mais Louis et Niall le rattrapèrent rapidement, leurs rires se mélangeant à leur terrible chant et leurs fausses notes, qui devinrent encore plus désordonnés lorsque Niall essaya de courir. Enfin, ils ne purent sincèrement pas continuer plus longtemps, et s'arrêtèrent, morts de rire.

20. S'allonger au milieu d'un aquarium.

« -Tu sais, mon ange, tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, murmura Louis, regardant l'eau aquatique et les poissons nageant dedans. »

Il ne voulait pas regarder Harry. Il ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer la douleur en eux, le chagrin. Il savait que son petit-ami essayait d'être fort pour lui, mais il n'était pas stupide, il connaissait Harry depuis leur enfance, et savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« -Tu es à moi, Lou…, répondit Harry, entrelaçant leurs doigts, ne pouvant se résoudre à le regarder. Et j'ai vraiment peur d'avoir à te perdre.

-Je serais toujours avec toi, Harold. Ne t'avise pas de l'oublier, d'accord ? Et nous avons encore le temps, ne pense pas à ça maintenant.

-C'est difficile, Louis.

-Je sais, répondit-il, sa gorge douloureusement serrée, éloignant les larmes. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la fin.

21. Voir The Fray en concert.

« -Niall ! Putain, c'est tellement cool ! s'écria Louis en regardant toutes les personnes de la foule.

-Harry m'a dit de ne pas te laisser dans la fosse, donc ça serait toujours cool si on se mettait là-bas ? demanda son ami en désignant la zone nettement moins bondée à l'arrière de la salle. »

Louis s'en fichait, il avait encore une assez bonne vue sur la scène. De toute façon, seule la musique importait.

« -Je m'en fous, tant qu'ils jouent Look After You, je suis l'homme le plus heureux ici ! dit-il en souriant au maximum et passant un bras autour des épaules du blond. »

Il n'allait pas dire à Niall qu'il était fatigué, il n'allait pas dire lui dire qu'il avait envie de vomir parce la dernière chimio qu'il avait subit il y a deux jours le rendait malade et il n'allait sûrement pas lui dire qu'il voulait crier de douleur, parce que son ami ne lui aurait pas permis de rester ici. Au lieu de ça, il garda un sourire sur son visage, quand il vit son groupe favori montait sur scène. Au lieu de pleurer, il cria avec tout le monde et leva ses mains en l'air, pour montrer au monde entier qu'il était un combattant, et que ce n'était certainement pas la fin pour lui.

22. L'embrasser sous la pluie.

« -Louis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, confus, son petit-ami l'entrainant dans le jardin, sous la pluie. »

Louis se mit à rire et prit la main de son petit-ami pour y déposer un baiser.

« -La liste, Harry ! Je dois compléter la liste !

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença à demander Harry, avant que Louis ne l'embrasse avec précipitation et férocité. »

Ce n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que dans les films. Il faisait froid et ils étaient dégoulinants d'eau. Mais Harry était parfait.

23. Aller dans une maison hantée.

« -Je ne pense pas que c'est de Niall dont nous aurions dû nous inquiéter, murmura Louis à l'oreille d'Harry, pointant du doigt le visage terrifié de Zayn. »

Le garçon de Bradford regardait autour de lui la maison inquiétante, la nuit sombre, essayant de ne pas paraitre aussi effrayé qu'il était.

« -Tu as raison, je pense qu'il a prit la main de Liam quand ils ont commencé à raconter l'histoire, rit Harry, avant d'embrasser la joue de son petit-ami.

-Tu me protégeras contre les gros et effrayants fantômes, n'est-ce pas, Haz ? plaisanta Louis, regardant les ombres inquiétantes projetées sur les murs.

-Toujours. »

24. Regarder tous les films d'horreur à Halloween.

« -Oh, merde, merde, merde ! cria Louis, tirant son oreiller sur son visage quand une autre jeune fille s'avançait vers le meurtrier.

-Lou, calme-toi, tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, rit Harry, serrant son bras autour des épaules frêles de son petit-ami. »

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trouver la peur de Louis drôle, mais franchement, le film n'était pas vraiment imprévisible.

« -Mais quelque chose fait se… Putain ! hurla Louis dans un cri aigu. »

Harry rigola encore plus et attira son petit-ami sur ses genoux.

« -Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je te protégerais des monstres ? taquina-t-il, essayant juste de faire sourire Louis. »

Il était là pour ça après tout.

25. Aller aux Etats-Unis.

« -Maman, regarde ! hurla Daisy, pointant avec excitation l'Empire State Building. »

Louis regarda nerveusement autour de lui, resserrant sa prise sur la main de Phoebe, qui se tortillait pour identifier les gens autour d'elle.

« -Maman, tu es sûr que New York était une bonne idée ? chuchota-t-il doucement, pour que les filles n'entendent pas.

-Oui, Lou, arrête de t'inquiéter, le rassura sa mère, marchant vers leur hôtel.

-Il y a tellement de gens, murmura-t-il, vérifiant, encore une fois, que ses sœurs étaient bien là. »

Lottie se moqua, lui donnant un léger coup sur le bras.

« -Tu es pire que Maman et Grand-Mère réunies ! »

26. Finir un marathon.

« -Louis, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, insista Harry, pour au moins la quinzième fois en trente minutes. »

Il était inquiet, et ce n'était rien dire. Louis s'était considérablement affaibli au cours du dernier mois et Harry s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa santé. Sa respiration était sifflante sous l'effet du stress, et il savait que Louis serait vraiment bouleversé s'il ne finissait la course.

« -Je dois le faire, Harry, rit Louis, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'on abordait les problèmes. D'ailleurs, ma mère a prévenu à peu près tous les organisateurs, et si je me sens fatigué, j'aurais un fauteuil roulant dans les secondes qui suivent.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop pousser, l'averti Harry, pas déconcerté pas l'attitude de son petit-ami. »

Il le connaissait suffisamment. Louis secoua la tête et continua de courir. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de le faire, pas celle d'Harry.

« -Nous aurions dû mettre ça plus haut sur la liste, continua Harry, ses traits encore marqués par l'inquiétude. »

Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder son Louis, dont la peau commençait à devenir de plus en plus pâle à mesure qu'ils couraient.

« -Louis, je crois vraiment que nous devons t'amener le fauteuil roulant maintenant, dit Harry, enveloppant de son bras la taille fine de son petit-ami, pour le maintenir debout.

-Ouais, ouais, marmonna simplement Louis, se sentant un peu faible. »

Harry le tira sur le côté pour laisser les autres coureurs passer, et sortit sur son portable pour appeler Jay. Il lui dit rapidement où ils se trouvaient dans la course et lui demanda que l'on amène le fauteuil roulant et de l'eau pour Louis. Louis ne se souvint pas avoir été déposé dans le fauteuil, mais il savait qu'Harry le poussait à nouveau dans le marathon et lui tendait une bouteille d'eau.

« -Bois ça, lui dit son petit-ami. »

Louis acquiesça et prit quelques gorgées, avant de jouer avec le bandana qu'il avait choisi pour l'occasion.

« -A quoi ressemblent mes cheveux ? demanda-t-il ironiquement à Harry, passant sa main sur son crâne nu, avant de replacer le bandana.

-Tu es parfait, mon ange, répondit Harry, essayant de transmettre au mieux la sincérité dans ces paroles. »

Il savait que Louis ne le croirait jamais, cependant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de ne jamais cesser de lui dire.

27. Avoir un rendez-vous sur la Tour Eiffel.

« -Comment Diable as-tu fait ça, Harold ? demanda Louis quand son petit-ami le mena à une table dressée sur une plate-forme au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

-J'ai mes sources, sweet cheeks. Maintenant, profite, parce que je n'ai pu réserver seulement une heure, plaisanta Harry, en tirant un siège pour Louis.

-Quel gentleman ! le complimenta Louis. »

Il regarda Harry et se mit à rire quand il vit ce qu'il y avait sur la table : quelques paquets de chips, du raisin, et deux bouteilles de Coca-Cola.

« -C'est très chic ! commenta-t-il.

-Et bien, je ne pouvais pas ramener un vrai repas ici, bégaya Harry, en rougissant. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser faire. Ils ont même refusé de me laisser prendre une bougie.

-C'est parfait, Haz, vraiment parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit largement Louis, passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami pour accentuer ses mots. »

Il bougea sa main libre pour retirer le bonnet couvrant sa tête chauve.

« -Ca ne te dérange pas, non ? demanda-t-il calmement, en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son amant.

-Louis, non, bien sûr que non ! protesta Harry, en état de choc, prenant les mains de son petit-ami pour les embrasser. »

Louis sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Lui et Harry n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de la maladie. S'ils en parlaient, cela la rendrait réelle. Mais assis là, avec la vue de tout Paris, sachant qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais normaux, et Harry tenant les mains de son copain comme si elles allaient s'échapper, Louis sentait qu'il était assez prêt pour la rendre réelle.

28. Attacher un cadenas au pont de l'Archevêché.

« -Tant que nous sommes ici, tout va bien, dit Harry, agrippant la main de son petit-ami, ignorant les regards des personnes autour d'eux. »

Ils venaient juste de sortir du taxi et marchaient en direction du pont de l'Archevêché, un pont qui était tristement célèbre pour les couples qui plaçaient un cadenas de l'amour dessus. Cadenas que signifiaient ''toujours''. Et ''toujours'' était ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin.

« -Comment tu te sens ?

-Fatigué, murmura Louis, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

-On peut le faire demain, si tu veux, proposa Harry, ralentissant légèrement. »

Il regarda avec hésitation la distance qu'il restait à parcourir, ils n'étaient plus très loin mais si Louis ne pouvait pas le faire… Louis se moqua et serra encore plus la main de son petit-ami, le tirant au même rythme qu'avant.

« -Ne sois pas stupide, je peux supporter le fait d'être fatigué. Cela en vaut la peine… »

Ils atteignirent le pont et eurent le souffle coupé à la vue de tous ces cadenas. Sachant que tous ces gens, des quatre coins du monde, étaient venus pour faire la même chose qu'eux, cela réchauffa leurs cœurs.

« -Il y en a tellement… murmura Louis, passant sa main sur quelques cadenas. »

Différentes couleurs, différents motifs, différentes textures, différents styles… Différentes histoires.

Louis s'interrogea sur les prochaines personnes qui viendraient ici. Verraient-ils leur cadenas ? Seraient-ils capables de les ressentir ici ? Il était certain de laisser quelque chose sur ce pont, peut-être son amour pour Harry, et il était mal à l'aise. Quelque chose d'aussi fort ne pouvait pas juste disparaitre… Quand lui partirait. Harry rigola légèrement, essoufflé, et sortit leur cadenas de sa poche.

« -Faisons le maintenant, comme ça on retourne rapidement à l'hôtel, que tu puisses dormir. »

Louis fit un petit sifflement, avant de marcher un peu pour trouver une place libre pour leur cadenas.

« -Ici ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux troubles de fatigue.

-Très bien, souffla Harry, accrochant le cadenas au pont, avant de le fermer à clé. »

Il se pencha ensuite sur Louis, l'embrassant, comme s'il était le plus important à ses yeux. Car, pour Harry, il était.

_A nous, pour toujours, HS + LT_

29. Etre à deux endroits à la fois.

« -Je suis actuellement dans deux endroits, en même temps, Haz. Penses-y, dit Louis, riant de l'idée. »

Il savait que c'était un peu ridicule, mais bon, c'était cool, non ? Harry leva tendrement les yeux au ciel, avant de regarder son petit-ami qui se trouvait à la frontière entre la France et l'Allemagne.

« -Viens, amour. Tu t'es bien amusé, mais j'ai encore de la route à faire. »

30. Etre bénévole et cuisiner pour les sans-abris.

« -Bonjour monsieur, salua Louis, fixant son bandana comme il l'avait mis le matin même. Vous avez l'air un peu seul, vous n'aimez pas la compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, s'asseyant à côté de l'homme âgé vêtu de loques. »

Les gens disaient que cet homme n'avait rien, à part la saleté, les vêtements en lambeaux, et un refuge pour les sans-abris comme lui où il pouvait se restaurer. Mais dans ses yeux, il y avait encore cette once d'espoir que Louis admirait.

« -Pas du tout, gamin, répondit-il, en regardant Louis avec des yeux curieux. Tu as l'air trop jeune pour travailler ici. Les adolescents n'aiment pas travailler ici.

-Je voulais faire du bénévolat avant de partir, admis doucement Louis, retirant son bandana pour montrer sa tête à l'étranger.

-Les gens comme toi ne méritent pas ça. »

31. Faire un tour de montgolfière.

« -Zayn, pourquoi diable viens-tu encore avec nous ? demanda curieusement Louis, tandis que la montgolfière quittait le sol. »

Zayn tenait le bord tellement fort que la jointure de ses doigts devenait blanche. Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus intelligente qu'il ait eu.

« -Je voulais, cracha-t-il, en essayant de ne pas montrer son vertige à Louis. »

Louis et Harry se moquèrent de lui, blottis l'un contre l'autre, quand ils virent le sol de plus en plus loin.

« -Apprécie Zayn, même si je suis sûr que tu pourrais te pisser dessus, taquina Louis, chatouillant son ami avec la main qui n'était pas autour d'Harry.

-Sérieusement, déclara Zayn, haletant, je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. Je voulais être là pour toi. »

Louis baissa la tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Il avait vraiment des amis incroyables.

32. Faire une tea-party pour les filles.

« -Daisy, peux-tu me passer la bouilloire, s'il te plait ? demanda Louis poliment, souriant lorsqu'elle lui tendit la théière.

-Miss Tomlinson, Louis, le gronda Phoebe, prenant une bouchée délicate de scone à la framboise.

-Comment vais-je vous différencier alors ? la questionna Louis, feignant l'horreur.

-Miss Tomlinson, fais attention à ne pas renverser ton thé sur ta robe, renchérit leur mère, buvant une gorgée du sien. »

Elles étaient toutes vêtues de leurs plus belles robes, Louis portait son smoking et il avait décoré la salle à manger avec des décorations extravagantes. Si quelqu'un d'autre devait voir ça, Louis était sûr que cette personne dirait qu'il était fou. Mais ce n'était pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était pour ses quatre chéries, pour leur montrait combien il s'occupait d'elle, et qu'il le ferait toujours.

33. Caresser un zèbre.

« -Et s'il me mord ? demanda nerveusement Louis, jetant un regard anxieux à Zayn et Harry quand un soigneur du zoo s'approcha d'eux.

-Louis, c'était ton idée, dit Harry. »

Il rit, voyant les yeux de Louis s'élargir quand le zèbre fit son entrée. Louis geint lorsque le soigneur lui expliqua les règles et le conduisit vers l'animal.

« -Donc, je peux aller jusque lui ? questionna-t-il, incertain.

-C'est l'idée, répondit le soigneur, le regardant avec des yeux tristes. »

Alors Louis s'avança vers le zèbre et caressa son dos, ignorant les enfants qui le pointaient du doigt, envieux. De toute façon, il préférait ce genre de regards, que celui des soigneurs qui le regardaient avec pitié. Putain, il ne connaissait rien de sa vie.

34. Ecrire une lettre pour Harry.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je sais que tu as essayé de jeter des coups d'œil à la liste, et je sais que tu découvriras le reste. C'est juste que… Tu sais, plus tard. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien à l'école ! Je suis officiellement parti, et je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir te voir tous les jours. Mais tu viendras me voir, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Tu m'as dit une fois que tu t'étais souvenu de tous nos moments ensemble, notre vie, à nous, mais, s'il te plait, ne vis pas dans le passé._

_Peux-tu seulement me promettre que tu te souviendras de moi, pour toujours ? Pas nécessairement de tout, mais ne m'oublie pas, d'accord ? Promis ? _

_Je t'aime, mon amour, sache que je t'aime plus que tout, Haz._

_Louis._

35. Battre Liam aux échecs.

« -Haha ! Je gagne ! Tu ne peux pas le nier, j'ai gagné loyalement, Payne ! s'écria Louis, en essayant de ne pas tousser, car Harry se précipitait déjà sur lui. »

Liam sourit et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été très bon menteur, mais, dans son bonheur, Louis n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui avait laissé la victoire.

« -Vous êtes maintenant le roi des échecs ! »

36. Peindre quelque chose que je considère comme beau.

« -Arrête de bouger, tout de suite ! rit Louis. »

Son petit-ami était assis dans un coin de sa minuscule chambre d'hôpital, sur l'une de ces chaises en plastique inconfortables.

« -J'ai presque fini, promis. »

Harry fit la moue et regarda la salle, en espérant que quelque chose sur le blanc morne aurait changé. Nothing.

« -Terminé ! s'écria Louis, tournant la petite toile pour la montrer à son copain.

-Louis Tomlinson ! s'exclama Harry, outré. Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! C'est ton poisson ! »

Louis ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire, posant la peinture au sol pour ne pas l'étaler. Harry l'attrapa facilement et le chatouilla.

« -Harry, arrête ! cria Louis, mort de rire, incapable de se contrôler. »

Il se mit rapidement à tousser, et repoussa à contrecœur son petit-ami.

« -Oh mon dieu, Louis, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, le tirant contre lui pour une étreinte protectrice.

-Très bien, Haz, répondit Louis, essoufflé, lui offrant un petit sourire. »

Il détestait quand Harry s'inquiétait.

37. Fêter la mauvaise fête.

« -La Saint-Valentin est arrivé tôt cette année ! s'exclama Louis, avachi en bas de son lit d'hôpital, épuisé par la décoration et la danse de ces dernières minutes.

-Environ trois mois plus tôt, mais tu sais, c'était le but, déclara Niall, un petit rire s'échappant de sa bouche.

-Je trouve que ça donne une touche agréable à la pièce, cela fait ressortir les couleurs, dit Louis ironiquement, regardant les murs blancs couverts de cœurs rouges. »

Harry s'assit tranquillement sur le bord du lit, et caressa doucement le dos de Louis, après avoir remarqué l'expression fatiguée de son visage.

« -Je ferais bien une sieste, dit-il précisément, sachant que Louis n'avouerait jamais être fatigué.

-Ouais, moi aussi, Haz, répondit-il en se blottissant contre le corps de son petit-ami. »

38. Planter un arbre.

« -Je dois vraiment remercier les infermières pour me laisser faire ça, murmura Louis, tapotant le sol où il venait de planter son arbre, dans la cour de l'hôpital.

-Tu as de la chance, chéri, déclara Jay, regardant les deux garçons d'un œil attentif. »

L'état de Louis s'aggravait beaucoup trop vite. Elle était maintenant presque toujours à ses côtés, et quand elle n'y était pas, son fils était soit en chirurgie, soit avec Harry.

« -J'irais le voir tous les ans, décida Harry, regardant l'arbre minuscule qu'ils venaient de planter ensemble. »

Il voulait le voir pousser, mais le voir pousser avec Louis.

« -Deux fois, rajouta-t-il. »

Jay dû détourner le regard pour retenir ses larmes.

39. Faire une énorme cabane de couvertures.

« -Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je me suis enfui avec toutes ses couvertures, expliqua Harry, assemblant la dernière couverture sur leur abris de fortune qu'il venait de construire dans la chambre d'hôpital. »

Il était encore vidé d'avoir couru après avoir récupéré les couvertures dans l'armoire d'approvisionnement, les cheveux désordonnés par celles qui lui étaient tombées sur la tête, les yeux brillants par l'effort.

« -Peut-être parce que toutes les infermières ont eu un effrayant coup de foudre pour toi ? répliqua Louis, faisant la moue car son copain ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide. »

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit lui-même quand son petit-ami était dans les parages. Mais il n'argumentait pas cependant. Si cela aidait Harry à se sentir mieux, alors il était d'accord avec lui.

« -Je l'ai construite au dessus de ton lit, comme ça tu pourras dormir si tu es fatigué, dit Harry, prenant la main de Louis pour l'emmener dans la cabane, allumant la lampe de poche qu'il avait prise avec lui.

-Parfait…, murmura Louis, posant lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. »

40. Tomber amoureux, ça fait trop cliché de le mettre ici ?

« -Hey, Harry ? dit Louis, lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es encore fatigué ? Tu as besoin de tes médicaments ? demanda-t-il immédiatement, se précipitant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. »

Louis se mit à rire.

« -Non, idiot. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime, dit-il d'un ton sérieux, posant sa main pâle sur la joue d'Harry. »

Harry pouvait se rappelait l'époque où la peau de son petit-ami était bronzée comme la sienne. Mais Louis était tout aussi parfait maintenant. Il commença à bégayer nerveusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à sang.

« -Je… me… je t'aime aussi… »

41. Danser un slow avec lui.

_Et je dois supposer,_

_Que Dieu lui-même nous a fait,_

_Pour que l'ont se correspondent,_

_Comme des pièces de puzzle._

Ils pleuraient tous les deux, les lumières éteintes, seule la musique était avec eux.

« -Ha… Harry, souffla Louis, serrant convulsivement la chemise de son petit-ami, gémissant quand il commença à pleurer plus fort. Je t'aime tellement…

-Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime aussi… chanta Harry, son souffle suffocant coincé dans sa gorge. »

Même proche de l'hystérie, il réussi à sortir :

_Mais c'est les pensées de ce genre,_

_Qui me troublent lorsque tu es loin,_

_Lorsque tu me manques à travers la mort._

42. Donner aux gens une raison de se souvenir de mon nom.

« -Non, ne nous embêtons pas avec ça, je me souviendrais toujours de ton nom, insista Harry, poussant la liste loin de Louis. »

Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'y jeter un regard.

« -Est-ce que…, gémit Louis, en essayant de se relever.

-Non, tout le monde se souviendra de toi, Louis. Tu ne seras pas oublié. Tu es spécial, c'est spécial, nous sommes spéciaux. Et même s'ils oublient, il n'y aura pas une seule seconde de la journée où je ne me souviendrais pas de ton sourire ou de ton rire, et même de tes tâches de rousseur qui apparaissent quand tu es exposé au soleil. Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais t'oublier. »

43. Offrir le meilleur cadeau de Noël.

« -Celui-ci était un jeu d'enfant, bafoua Louis, donnant à son petit-ami un étrange cadeau, horriblement emballé. Et ne t'avise d'ouvrir le cadeau avant d'avoir lu la carte. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et pris la carte des mains légères de Louis.

_Cher Haz,_

_Ouvre le un an exactement après ma mort._

44. Terminer d'écrire une chanson.

Louis était sur le point de fondre en larmes quand il baissa les yeux sur son piano, parce qu'il était trop difficile d'appuyer avec suffisamment de force sur toutes les touches pour les faire sonner juste.

« -Louis, tout va bien, le rassura Harry, caressant doucement son dos. Si c'est trop dur, nous pouvons…

-Non ! cria Louis, avant de recommencer un simple accord do mi sol. Je peux… Je peux le faire, je dois le faire, dit-il, sa voix brisée. »

Harry déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire et se rassit sur le lit, penchant sa tête au dessus de Louis.

« -Je sais que tu le peux, bébé. »

45. Dire à mon père que son fils n'est pas hétéro.

Le problème était que le père de Louis n'était pas seulement là. Il était aussi effrayant. Il semblait pouvoir tuer quelqu'un. C'était frustrant, bien sûr, pour Louis, qui était aux portes de la mort, de voir son père ici, lui qui était rarement venu le voir. Et Louis cracha juste. Parce qu'il en avait marre de devoir porter ça sur ses épaules, arrivé à ce stade.

« -Je suis gay. »

Et quand son père quitta la chambre, cela ne le dérangea pas vraiment, parce qu'Harry lui tenait la main et que sa mère lui souriait comme s'il venait de recevoir un prix Nobel.

46. Avoir une chanson qui m'est dédié.

« -Louis, va sur Youtube maintenant ! s'exclama Harry, faisant irruption dans la chambre d'hôpital pour trouver Louis allongé et fixant le plafond. »

Louis lutta pour s'asseoir et regarda son petit-ami curieusement.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vais te montrer, répondit Harry, s'asseyant sur le lit, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. »

Il posa son ordinateur sur les genoux de Louis, augmenta le son et lança la vidéo. Il regarda Louis, qui avaient les sourcils froncés.

_Salut, tout le monde ! Je suis Andrew, de Jack's Mannequin, et la semaine dernière, nous avons reçu un message très spécial d'un gars nommé Harry, qui voulait que l'on dédicace l'une des chansons préférées de son petit-ami pour lui, parce que c'est sur sa liste. Ca me tient vraiment au cœur, parce que vous le savez sans doute, mais j'ai vécu la même chose que ce gamin vit en ce moment. Donc, c'est pour toi, Louis, sois fort et n'arrête jamais de te battre : _

_Slow down_

_This night's a perfect shade of_

_Dark blue_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room_

_When I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning down_

_Dark blue_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room_

_Well I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning_

_Til there's nothing but dark blue_

_Just dark blue _

47. Changer la vie de quelqu'un.

« -Boo Bear, tu sais que tu as changé nos vies à tous, dit Jay à son fils, caressant sa joue comme s'il allait se casser, tant il toussait. »

Niall, Zayn, Liam, et Harry étaient assis autour de Louis, hochant la tête.

« -Mec, il a tellement de choses que tu as fait pour moi, tellement de choses que tu as changées pour moi, pour le mieux, déclara Niall, quelques larmes lui piquant les yeux.

-Je suis tellement mieux à cause de toi, tellement mieux, Louis, ajouta Zayn, étrangement émotif. »

Sa voix se brisa et il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Liam.

« -Louis, c'était sur la liste, et tu as réussi, tu as touché tellement de gens, dit Liam, passant son bras autour de Zayn.

-Je te l'avais dit, plaisanta Harry, en embrassant tendrement la joue de son petit-ami. »

48. Avoir un New Year's Kiss

« -Faisons le cette année ensemble, dit Louis, la voix rauque, toussant faiblement, comme si son corps l'avait tout simplement quitté.

-Nous pouvons le faire une autre année, non ? demanda Harry, presque amèrement, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne voulaient pas sortir.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Louis, luttant pour poser sa main sur le torse de son petit-ami, sur son cœur. Bien sûr, ici, chaque année. »

Harry posa ses doigts sur la petite main de son copain, un sanglot déchirant dans la gorge quand il porta la main de Louis à sa bouche pour l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises.

« -Tu es censé embrasser mes lèvres à minuit, idiot, plaisanta doucement Louis. »

Harry ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela. Ils s'embrassèrent et cela avait un goût étrange, comme des étoiles filantes. Si brillante, mais disparaissant en un clin d'œil.

49. S'endormir dans ses bras.

-Non ! Non, non, non ! Putain, Louis, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! cria Harry, serrant le corps de son petit-ami pour le rapprocher de lui.

Les infermières et le médecin traitant se précipitèrent sur lui, quand ils entendirent les battements du cœur de Louis s'effacer lentement. Ils essayèrent d'arracher Harry de lui, le laissant dans une hystérie inimaginable, criant de plus en plus fort.

-Non ! Louis ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! Aidez-le, qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Faites quelque chose !

Les larmes commençaient à couler comme une pluie battante sur son visage.

-Non ! Laissez-moi rester ! Il voulait que je reste ! Je lui avais dit que je resterais !

_Shut the door_  
_Turn the light off_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_I wanna feel your love_  
_I wanna lay beside you_  
_I cannot hide this_  
_Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands_  
_Touch skin_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_  
_Throw the key_  
_Don't wanna be reminded_  
_Don't wanna be seen_  
_Don't wanna be without you_  
_My judgements clouded_  
_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_  
_Voice is numb_  
_Try to scream out my lungs_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_Flashing lights in my mind_  
_Going back to the time_  
_Playing games in the street_  
_Kicking balls with my feet_  
_There's a numb in my toes_  
_Standing close to the edge_  
_There's a pile of my clothes_  
_At the end of your bed_  
_As I feel myself fall_  
_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

50. Avoir une chanson écrite pour moi.


End file.
